


Everything is Gonna be Okay

by theautisticjedi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Finn Needs A Hug, Fluff, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Rey suppiles one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theautisticjedi/pseuds/theautisticjedi
Summary: Finn has a nightmare. Rey comforts him.





	Everything is Gonna be Okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mademoisellebianx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mademoisellebianx/gifts).



> Just some fluff I wrote at 2 am. Happy New Year's!

__

_“You have once again disappointed me, FN-2187.” Phasma stated, circling the young man._

__

_“I-I’m sorry, I-”_

_“I don't want excuses. I want results. Their is a prisoner in cell 75. I will escort you their. You will kill her. Do you understand?”_

_“Yes Captain.”_

__

_“You better. Or else I'll have to...discharge you.”_

_He gulped, Phasma leading him to the cells._

_True to her word, there was a young woman, about his age._

_Phasma passed him a blaster. “End her life. Or else I will end yours.” she hissed._

_He shakily held up the blaster, the woman crying._

__

_“Please! I promise I have no more information! Just let me go home!”_

_“Do it.”  
He closed his eyes, but Phasma gripped his shoulder. “Open soldier.”_

_He did as he was told, and fired, the bolt hitting her between her eyes. She fell to the ground, dead._

_“Well, I see you're not a total lost cause...yet. Come along FN-2187.” She lead the young man away, tears forming in his eyes._

“Finn? Finn honey, wake up.” the voice of an angel spoke, gently shaking him. 

Finn opened his eyes, cloudy with tears. “Rey?” he croaked out. 

“I'm here, baby. You're okay.” she held his hand, giving it a soft kiss. 

He pulled away, still crying. “i don't deserve your touch.”he whispered. 

“Hush, of course you do.” she took his hand again. 

“No, no baby I'm a monster.”

“You're as much a monster as I am.”

“But you're not a monster.”

“Exactly. And neither are you.” She took his hand and placed it on her belly. “I would never love a monster. I would never make love to a monster. You're not a monster, and she knows it too.” a soft kick was felt, Finn smiling, just barely. “She loves you so much. You're gonna be such a good father.”

But he pulled his hand away and turned his back to her. “You know I'm not. A good father wouldn't have killed so many innocent lives.”

“A good father wouldn't leave their child alone on a planet.” Rey retorted. “Are you going to leave our baby on a planet alone?”

“No, I would never do that.” 

“Then you're not a bad father.” 

“Rey-”

“Am I a bad mother?” she asked.

He turned back to her. “What? Of course not!”

“Really? Because I helped Kylo become Supreme Leader and led to the deaths of millions more innocent lives.” 

“You were barely an adult! You had no idea what you were doing. You were confused and-”

“-Just like you. You were a child, Finn. You had no idea what you were doing.” she wrapped her arms around him. “We both made mistakes and we both were forced to make choices we hated. It's life. But we're both okay. Phasma is dead. Kylo is dead. The First Order is gone. I love you so much. And I know you feel the same about me and the baby.” 

“I do. I love you.” he pressed a kiss to her lips. “I'm sorry for waking you.”

“It's okay. She already woke me up. Now come on, I'm tired.” they both snuggled back into bed, Finn resting a hand on her belly. 

Everything is gonna be okay.


End file.
